Inventory management, supply chain management, and/or quality assurance management can include use of markings, such as serial numbers and identification codes to assist with identifying an aspect of an item. The markings may have a certain pattern or may be encoded with certain information that can be detected for identification purposes. Yet, conventional systems consist of static markings that have predefined identification data. Once the marking is placed on the item, the marking will always generate the same predefined identification data.
Some conventional systems may include use of programmable processors (e.g., Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) tags) as markings. These may be programmed and re-programmed to generate configurable signals. However, use of RFID technology may not always feasible. For example, it may be too costly, require use of expensive equipment, and/or require users having particular expertise in RF technology. Further, it may be desirable for some systems to include use of disposable items (e.g., disposable beverage containers). Yet, tracking disposable items with RFID tags can further add to the costs of the tracking system.